The New Way
by Larkwhisper101123
Summary: The Doctor (some far future face of the Doctor) finds himself in the TARDIS alone when suddenly his TARDIS makes some new sounds he never heard and he is thrown into the world of warriors (After the last hope)
1. I AM A CAT!

**Chapter One**

**"I AM A CAT!"**

The Doctor was wondering around his TARDIS a worried look on his face. He had recently regenerated and was wondering what he would do next. He seemed to have seen everything, though he was sure he missed something, he researched on the TARDIS of some interesting places. Suddenly the TARDIS began making a screeching noise that pierced the Doctor's ears his console changed to be worked by foot, but that was the last he saw before he felt he was heavy and fell on the ground. Sleepiness took his mind faster than it ever had and he was out.

He woke up blinking around at his new TARDIS not minding to figure it out now he looked at the console first and pulled up where he was. As he looked down he was a sleek grey tabby paw. He was utterly shocked. The TARDIS had changed him into a cat. He wondered if it cost him a life, but shook his head. Life was clearly going to be flipped for a long time. Perhaps it could finally get him into a new adventurous way he seemed to need one anyway.

He was dead in the heart of a forest. Some cats were hunting in the distance. One was grey with light blue eyes and the other was light grey with black stripes and yellow eyes. They stopped for a moment and chat. The tabby wrapped his tail around her body pulling her close, but her eyes were watching the forest. Suddenly she looked right in the camera and her eyes grew huge. Both cats got up and sniffed the box sensing another cat they hadn't known but the TARDIS gave him the ThunderClan scent. The cats knew he was new, but was in their clan and were suddenly curious. His door became almost more of a cat flap and the solid she cat ventured in first.

The Doctor turned to see her knowing she was behind him. "Who are you?" He couldn't tell if she was curious or defensive automatically, but he could sense she was a powerful cat and hadn't seen it coming being extremely annoyed that she couldn't. The tom followed trying to calm her down.

"I am the Doctor and I AM A CAT!"

The cats exchanged uncertain glances. "May I hear your names?"

"Well, I am Dovewing and here is my mate Bumblestripe," Bumblestripe smiled at his warm welcom glad that she finally accepted him.

He gathered that information, but nodded politely. This self was very sarcastic. "Where are you from?"

"You haven't heard of the clan cats?! Even kittypets know us. You must not be from around this forest."

He chuckled to himself, they had no idea. He wasn't even from the same galaxy as them let alone this small forest. I suppose it would be big for a cat. "Well, may I see some authority I'd like to know where I am and what this is. Just tell me where the camp is and I'll take you."

"Just in that gorge next to us we aren't very far we'd though we'd take you?"

Bumblestripe was looking around in awe at how much bigger it was on the inside. The Doctor flashed a cheeky grin and pushed some step pedals then they were off. Dove wing began to freak out with Bumblestripe, but as the TARDIS calmed the cats did too and ran out the doors.

Daisy peaked her head out of the nursery to watch Bumblestripe and Divewing come out of there their eyes huge in awe and shock.

Seedpaw bounced up to Bumblestripe, "Can we go-"

Every cat stared up as The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He was a grey tabby to. With amber eyes and a white underbelly and tip of tail. He was about five and a half moons. He had young kit energy yet was very energetic.

Dovewing thought he was just a small cat. She realized how young he was. Squirelflight padded up and looked down at the larger kit. His eyes brightened. She sniffed at him and picked up a strong ThunderClan scent. She was very confused and called up her mate and leader Bramblestar. He examined him too and then they chatted quietly under their breath.

"Young tom what do you seek in ThunderClan?" Bramblesta spoke.

"Can someone explain to me how this whole thing even works?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor blinked open his eyes. Dawn had just begun and Daisy was grooming him. She decided to adopt him for his half moon in the nursery before he was apprenticed. She hadn't decided a name for him yet. Yesterday had been busy as Stormfur and Cloudtail explained to him how this worked. No one knew the truth about him, but Bramblestars decided to give him a chance or was told by Squirelflight remembering her dead father who saved the clan.

He let out a purr as his new mother groomed him. He would have to get used to this body. He still had two hearts which Jayfeather figured out and was utterly shocked at such news.

The blind medicine cat met him in his dreams. Jayfeather explained to him what everything meant even further and in turn learned who the Doctor was.

"Have you decided my new name yet Daisy?"

"I think I will call you Lightkit. You are a new future for our Clan and I think your white spots define you. So, the Doctor couldn't be called "Doctor" anymore he had a new life and a new name all in one crazy day.

Poppyfrost moved to the nursery discovering she was bearing Berrynose's kits. Lightkit was watched by her sometimes as well. Bright heart came in to visit the young tom. Lightkit didn't wince or anything even after seeing her disfigured face not even asking. "What a pretty ginger she cat." She smiled at him with the better half of her face.

"Thank you. Not many can overlook my injuries as quickly as you can. I am mates with Cloudtail that tom who taught you about rankings yesterday. Lightkit nodded at her.

Poppyfrost whispered to Daisy on the background as they watched Lightkit talk to Brightheart. Brightheart looked back at the two chatting queens, "What a lovely kit you now have Daisy! He is so polite and verymature and intelligent."

Lightkit had wanted to tell her that he was a Time Lord with two hearts, but she probably wouldn't believe him. Lightkit looked at Daisy and trotted over their tail held high. His scent and sight were so much keener it shocked him. He had to act as if it were normal. These cats had a wonderful mythology however he hadn't once seen a StarClan cat yet.

Perhaps Daisy just needed a friend, but for what ever reason she seemed to be very clingy toward him. This was highly unusual. He had kept clingy companions before, but to have a mother like that just wasn't normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let all cats gather here beneath highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Lightkit hopped from his nest with a fright. Bramblestar stood tall up on the highledge and part of Lightkit was prepared for him to fall. Daisy calmed him and sat him right in front of her grooming him from head to toe. He looked up at Bramblestar. He knew it was very weird to be here listening to cats he hadn't even known he should trust. His new personality often bothered him. Being a cat gave him the urge to defend anything and everything.

He barely could view Daisy as his mother imagining he lived so much longer than her even if she lived twenty years longer. Everyone gathered around and he soon realized how big the Clan actually was. Such a large group of cats and none of them rebel against him ever. Everything seemed peaceful.

Squirelflight sat firmly by his side. She had one white paw and Lightkit tilted his head curiously. He hadn't seen a cat like that before, but he guessed that his week was just going to be a week full of surprises.

"Tonight will be the gathering so Squirelflight, after this will choose who is going with us and our medicine cats to the gathering tonight. Also we have a new kit in our Clan who has came of age for his apprentice ceremony. He has tried to fit in and I'd like to thank Daisy for taking care of him for us. He came into our camp and has learned most of our ways. Lightkit come forth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightpaw stayed behind with Dovewing so they could explore the territory that night. She had been assigned to be his mentor. It was weird to be the cat in a group who knew the least. Dovewing was very gentle yet bold and strict. He probably would have had her as a companion if he ever had the chance. Dovewing was a gentle mentor yet was very strict when she needed to be careful not to push Lightpaw too little or too far. She wanted him to be the best, but not overworked. She was however very short tempered and frustrated herself a lot.

Sometimes Ivypool and Snowpaw, Brightheart's son, joined the two. Snowpaw was bigger than him, but not by much. They often trained with each other. To the Doctor, or Lightpaw, it felt weird for him, to fight on four legs. Or even to fight at all. He knew that he had to in this culture and he hadn't wanted to become a medicine cat. That seemed like an option, but he heard past stories and the code being much more strict and quickly declined. Jayfeather promised to visit him in his dreams and teach him herds and healing just in case.

Poppyfrost slowly got bigger and Lightpaw always visited to say hello to Daisy his Foster Mother and see if he could feel Poppyfrost's kits. He had once learned in his free time how pregnancies worked and could feel two to four kittens within the queen. They didn't move much at all.

Lightpaw told Poppyfrost about it and she smiled nodding at the small, intelligent kit. He seemed to have more wisdom then the elders have. Currently Greystripe and Purdy were in the elders den. Greystripe only went there recently. Cloudtail was currently one of the most senior warriors. Lightpaw began to study the ways of their culture and became an adept fighter. He had one fatal flaw that may cost him a life one day. He was different. If they ever find of his past they would at least exile him.

Lightpaw was not admired by all, but at least he could say he wasn't just a loner wandering the camp. He didn't hate any of them for saying he had flaws and in fact as he thought about it more deeply he realized if he was still in Gallifrey and an alien walked in accepted by his leaders came into his field better than him and he had to simply deak with it he would hate that alien. Lightpaw walked into his TARDIS on a frosty night and walked into the room he kept memories of each of his companions, pictures, articles they left behind, and other things that he kept dear to his heart. If anyone noticed them he probably would have been attacked with questions, but he kept it somewhere secretive.

He pushed his way through the TARDIS cords reaching the cat flap and walked in. He saw many of the things that pushed him on and tears leapt to his eyes when he saw certain things gently feeling the fabric or markings. All of them had died, left him, or were tragically hidden from him forever somewhere he knew he would never see them again.

One of Ace's caps lay in her shrine. It was kept small mad simple though he loved her like a daughter. Rose caught his eye next. A picture of her brilliant smile. It almost felt like he was here with him. One of her jackets hung over and a picture he found of her dad was with it to. He had been mad at her that day only later to realize she did hold a special place in his heart. Martha's was small. She took things with her as she left leaving a small picture of her as a nurse and one of her ponytails. He cherished her small gifts. She had loved him, but his grief blinded it from him. Donna had been his best friend and even left him her wedding dress. He left her memorize less not by choice, but if he hadn't she would have died so he acted selfless leaving her with the ones she loved. Amy's had many pictures. He had so much from her because she left and he couldn't return them.

Clara left so many pictures with him, but took so much of her clothes. Allyson died. She left everything if hers with him. Even their daughter. "OUR DAUGHTER!" He left her at home with her aunt who left after Allyson died recently. He had forgotten to take her for his weekend. Sophie would be pissed.

Sophie had a shrine though she hadn't left yet. She had many pictures. She was part human-part Time Lord having human behavior yet a socially awkward part that made him smile. She regenerates like him but has one heart. She held a very long life span and superior knowledge. Her human qualities made her vulnerable.

She was her third face. A light brown haired short girl with dark brown eyes. She died once as a baby when she was taken, but he found her as a toddler finding her beaten up. He had to drain her remaining energy finally allowing her to regenerate repairing her almost dead body. She was also killed along side her mother in the saddest battle he had seen.

Lightpaw shook his head. He would have to get his daughter with him now so she could see this amazing culture. She would love it. Suddenly the TARDIS made the same screeching sound and he went out cold. He woke up not feeling enough strength in his body to move. Had the TARDIS paralyzed him? He did feel rather numb. He yelped for help suddenly realizing he had his voice back. He was a time lord again!

**I couldn't find an appropriate cliff hanger, but if you liked it then great! No one asked this from me yet but I desired that there were not enough good ones (not that there aren't any) so here it is! I have in operated where aid like Allyson's story to go which I have dormant at the moment, but if I am encouraged it may re activate who knows. Anyway thanks for all my supporters and make sure you check my other stories out! Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	2. Daughter

**Chapter 2**

**Daughter**

The Doctor quickly stood up glad to be on his own two feet, but after spending a few months with them his sight and sense of smell seemed to be lacking except now he could see color better. His brain worked hard to remember what he was doing then in a rush Sophie hit his mind and in a second he flew and was already punching in for when he was supposed to pick her up.

As the doors open he ran over to her aunt's house. Lilly. It's be nice to see an old companion again. He wished he could see Allyson, but shook the thought away. He had to make it count for Sophie now. She loved cats, so she might love to become one with him.

He knocked on her door and his sixteen year old daughter came bouncing out a smile flashing on her face. She would pass as nine in human relativity, but she had been living for sixteen. It was hard for her to get a proper education.

He couldn't wait to tell her what they were doing. He grabbed her small child body by the hand and ran to the TARDIS. They were both eager. As the TARDIS door closed behind them, her small little eyes grew huge. The Doctor found it funny that no matter how many times he took her in there she always thought the TARDIS was beautiful and the TARDIS loved her as she was a part of him and the TARDIS knew she would never be able to separate The Doctor and his daughter. Sophie called herself Rainy. She called the Doctor Time. She knew he was her father and that he was on his older part of his years. She knew she would still have a lot of time with him though and a smile crept to her lips.

"What are we doing this time Time?"

"It's a surprise! I promise you will enjoy it and because I'm a time traveler we can spend a lot of time there."

She jumped to his side and quickly asked what his coordinates were as they both flew the TARDIS side by side. Suddenly a screeching sound hit them and both fell to the ground unconscious.

Rainy was worried. As she blinked open her eyes the color was faded except for the blues and greens which stood out. She could smell her father was next to her. She could smell her father! She sat up and turned around to see her father was a tabby and the TARDIS had changed.

The Doctor opened his bright green eyes and smiled at her, "Surprise!"

"You turned me to a cat! How is this a surprise!" She hissed at him.

She was a light silver cat with black paws. The tip of her ears and tail were black and her eyes were a grayish blue. She was very striking. She was already his age. He thought she would be where he started. At least they could train together.

"Trust me Rainy!"

He padded out of his 'den' and saw that the sun had just risen above the horizon. Dovewing was waiting for him just outside and saw the newcomer instantly drawing her scent for who she was. Bramblestar looked over his shoulder at them, "I knew when I heard that noise Lightpaw would be here!"

He seemed to lack enthusiasm, but Lightpaw acted as if he was happy to see the little apprentice and smiled back. Rainy bowed her head realizing he was of the highest authority.

"I have brought a fresh apprentice about my age to train in your ways to become a warrior."

Bramblestar looked back at Squirelflight who seemed cross.

"You seem to be taking advantage of how easily you think it is to make it here. You have shown vast knowledge and fast learning able to pick up our ways and master the herbs as well as training to hunt a fight. You have shown progress, but do not expect us to take in your friend and let her stay if she can't prove her worthiness. She will share a den with you and her apprentice duties will begin tomorrow. I will hold an apprentice ceremony for her at sunhigh, but for now you and Dovewing will be joining a hunting patrol while Jayfeather, Cloudtail, and Greystripe will explain to her the way of a warrior."

Lightpaw was dumbfounded by the sudden aggression. This clan usually let in other cats. He could smell the difference. In fact his deputy held a kittypet scent. It wasn't obvious, but just enough to set his thought process.

Amberpaw and Snowpaw didn't look at her too kindly. This clan was all of a sudden very hostile. Lightpaw wondered if Jayfeather had told his secret. Lightpaw shook the thought from his head. Surely the sudden blame would only earn him more hostility.

His daughter was intelligent and clever, yet a sudden burst of energy at her most fatal moment was her major flaw.

Dovewing looked down at him and flicked her tail signaling him to walk with her. Lightpaw smiled and walked alongside his mentor. Dovewing was always kind to him, but even she was on edge today. He wondered what he had done.

"Dovewing if you don't mind me asking what have I done wrong?"

Dovewing sat down her tail irritably flicking yet she kept her voice gentle and sweet, "You have been gone for a couple of days and the Clan has been spreading rumors about your loyalty."

Lightpaw blinked at her comprehending what she had said, "Listen, Dovewing, I am a traveler and what I am about to tell you you must believe, but don't let it change your opinion."

Dovewing gave him a curious look before nodding allowing him to speak, "I am a 'Twoleg' traveler who found myself turned into a cat and I brought my daughter here, because she loves cats."

Dovewing shook her head in disbelief, but she could tell from his expression he wasn't lying. She turned away lost in thought. "You-you let us believe you were a loyal cat to our Clan yet you are a Twoleg!"

"Don't you see now that my daughter is here my life is here and here only. You can't tell the others or they will doubt me too. I can't have you doubt me we were put to be a team right?"

Dovewing looked at him betrayal and thought in her eyes. She was honestly angry that he lied and her trust seemed broken. Lightpaw wondered if it was just a lost cause and sighed turning around. He didn't want to try to make her believe anything. That's not trust he needed her to walk herself there. Dovewing sighed and walked in front of her distraught apprentice.

"Let's train. Today we need to work on some of the battle basics. In this session we shall keep out claws sheathed, but act as if I am a real enemy. Before we begin training let's test your instincts and skills so I know where to start you and where you don't need training, where you need tune ups, and where you just need to learn.

"This is a battle and I am a warrior from another Clan."

She leapt at him and he jumped swiftly out of the way. She knocked the tom over and he flinched eventually leading her to victory.

"Okay...you were afraid to even try to make a simple move."

He knew it would difficult to go and fight. He was against violence, but he needed to try again and prove to them he wasn't a disloyal nuisance he was a strong promising warrior. He leapt at her and used a swift body twist to expose her belly, but she swiftly moved her hind legs and kicked the apprentice up leaping to her feet and moving a swift blow on his ears. He yowled and threw his front paws over her head shoving her face into the ground. He leapt and hind kicked her back. He won against her. All of this made him feel wrong and he bounded at her side, "It's okay you have just awoken your true warrior. Great job now how can we improve?"

"I needed to be swifter and rake your belly before you throw me off. I gave you the perfect wait to be prepared."

...Short While later...

Lightpaw was exhausted from his training. He was so promising that Dovewing pushed him, but eventually he made an almost perfect battle. He just couldn't wait to see his daughter. The long day would finally reward him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high ledge for a Ckan Ceremony!"

Lightpaw bounded into camp and picked a spot next to Daisy smiling at his foster mother.

"We have a new cat willing to become an apprentice of our Clan. She is a friend of our trusted Lightpaw who has shown great intelligence and experience at a young age. We hope she has the same potential and will fulfill our clan however becoming a clan cat has duties she will accept. From this day until she was received her warrior name she will be called Rainpaw and her new mentor will be Brightheart." The hollow was filled with gasps then cheers of excitement. Cloudtail smiled at her and Brightheart walked up in utter shock. She hadn't mentored anyone, but Jayfeather who was blind which was the only reason they let her mentor him.

"Brightheart you have been a fine warrior of ThunderClan and have shown your wisdom and strength to overcome your weakness and help it make you better. Pass down these qualities to Rainpaw and show her how to conquer and turn her weaknesses to strengths. Since Lightpaw is close to her Brightheart will mentor Rainpaw and Dovewing will mentor Lightpaw together as a team to help the apprentices learn together."

Rainpaw looked up at Brightheart and instantly saw her wounds. Those must've been her weaknesses. She felt sad for the she cat and winced at her at first shocked at her appearance. Brightheart grinned happily.

After Brightheart and Rainpaw touched noses and the cheers died down Rainpaw walked over to Lightpaw and they padded to the den. Light paw signaled an unused bed between him and Snowpaw. They both curled up and dosed off.

Lightpaw felt a chill up his spine as he opened his eyes to see someone he longed to see. Was she really there?

Allyson.

**So the second chapter is done and tomorrow I will finish up my next lemon then work through the other next chapters in each book including the third chapter to this book. Thank you for all the continued support and review suggestions and or fixes. Don't be afraid to point out small mistakes if it helps me. Thank you! Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	3. Lives, The So Many

**Chapter 3**

**Lives, the so many**

In all the years he spent traveling. In all the decisions he made. In every time he saved the world. At every death of the ones closest to him. It was her the first Human to bear his own child. A smile crept to his lips. Their daughter that represented everything. Even Rainy had a gaze so innocent and beautiful it brought him a happy day every day he saw. Their daughter represented everything important to him. She had a bit of every companion's personality. In fact sometime's he had to laugh at her and think of who it truly was talking to him. It almost brought tears of joy as he saw the intelligent gaze of Rose, the affection of Ace, the spunk of Donna (and Amy), and constant love of Martha. He saw everyone of his companions in her and it was like a cool rush from the past. Now, the woman who bared such a perfect child stood right in front of him.

He wondered if it truly was Allyson or if his emotions were playing him as they seemed to. Allyson was scuffling along looking down at her boots holding the rose he laid on her coffin. She left a trail of the flower's petals yet the flower held all of it's petals perfectly. She was humming a melody roaming lost when she looked up. For a minute her eyes locked in his shock brought to both of them and then excitement. It was her! He finally could see her, but he wondered how much time he had with her.

Allyson was wearing bright red lipstick and the wonderful dress she wore at her own funeral only her blue eyes held life. The life he took from her. The life she never lived. He realized just how sad it was to see her alive showing and displaying to him the life she would have led without him. A happy, long one. He was the selfish man who took her away. She would never understand the guilt he felt.

Allyson was in front of him now and she gently helped his face pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Why with the guilt, love? Rainy is truly growing up beautifully under your watchful eye. We are reunited at last and my family has brought themselves back together after such a loss."

"Your loss."

Allyson scanned his eyes her gaze fixed so deep in thought and worry.

"You blame yourself for losing me. Well, you never lost me I sacrificed myself knowing you would raise our daughter in the stars and live a long life. You could save the world better than I can and perhaps it was my time to go."

"Now, don't be daft. You could have lived on your life with the daughter we share and I would have taken your place any day."

"Now, I made the decision for myself!"

Allyson was clearly annoyed at him. She was so powerful. One of the many things he adored about her was her endless strength. Their daughter shared that. Rainy was more feisty then them. Her spirit was awe inspiring. He had never seen it. In all his lives, the so many, he had never seen a spirit quite like hers. He had seen spirit of course, but Rainy's was different.

Allyson calmed her gaze and reached out to stroke his face, "Calm down, love. You never thought you would see me again and here I am speaking to you. I am able to do so, because you are sleeping with the warriors. I have been granted the same power as 'StarClan.' Rejoice!"

The Doctor looked down. He had a different face yet she always loved him. He realized that it was never his looks, but his personality that got her. He smiled at this and she smiled back. They pulled together in a hug as if he hadn't seen her for a hundred years. It seemed like that to him though it truly had been just under twenty years.

She had been taken away from him when she was pregnant. He hadn't known at the time that she had recently conceived. She was at a Dalek camp and he hadn't slept the entire two years she was gone. He often cried in pain and Lilly left him for that period of time probably grieving her sister. Each day felt like a month. That was a lot of time added together. If he lived that way his entire life then he would be mad. He was close already. When he finally found where she was he ran through the halls screaming at the Daleks and demanding a fight. When they finally came out they brought them both back tied up and scared. Rainy was a small baby. Then in front of him probably the worst thing he had ever seen the exterminated Allyson. He crumbled to the floor in tears as Allyson fell back. She shared her last few word with him then let the Dalek shot take over. They shot his baby and he screamed at them in horror and disgust. Then he saw her little face. She was slightly glowing so he backed away quickly. She regenerated! He was happy she was like him and that's the face she has now. She came as a three year old toddler.

Even as he was only remembering it he felt weak and vulnerable. He loved his daughter, but she left him a weak spot. An easy target. If they hurt her for even a second he would break. He barely could put the broken pieces of his hearts together from Allyson and of they took the only piece he had left of her then that would be it. They would have destroyed him.

Suddenly a cold wind ruffled his fur and he was back in the den they created that could support the TARDIS. The sun hadn't even rose and the camp was very quiet. He sighed and looked to his daughter Rainpaw. She HAD been blessed with a beautiful coat and he was glad for both Brightheart and her. Lightpaw rested his chin on his two paws and looked up to the moon. It was just past first quarter and he knew the gathering would be in a week. They may be able to go and see the other clans.

Rainpaw tossed in her sleep and exposed her belly fur.

How must it feel to feel safe exposing your belly when one could easily kill you in that position. How is it she can be so vulnerable, but feel so secure. Thousands of outcomes could happen right now that could kill her, yet she rested peacefully.

_I wish I still could live like that. Unknowing. It would make me feel so secure. She has all the abilities of a Time Lord yet was not exposed to such a society. Maybe for the better._ Though he knew he wouldn't have wished his life any different for with every loss he gained something. Lilly escaped with her life and would never come back. Rainy was too young to go anywhere to dangerous. He may be over protective, but she only has eleven more face left after this. She only just barely started anyhow.

Hours into thought of his and her future the sun rose. Squirelflight was already out with hunting patrol and Cloudtail led dawn patrol. Dovewing was still sleeping which was shocking considering she had him up way before this on usual days. He noticed her and Bumblestripe sneak out of camp, perhaps she was up a little too late. Bumble stripe was curled next to her so Lightpaw padded to the nursery when Jayfeather rushed past him. Poppyfrost was having her kits. He had only been here for a moon and a half. Bright heart was out with Rainpaw training.

Lightpaw decided to check on the new elders Sandstorm and Greystripe. Purdy would be last because he knew how long it took to get ticks out of his thick fur.

Sandstorm and Greystripe were already up. They hadn't got to the age of grumpiness and were still phased by Firestar's death. Sandstorm was his mate and Greystripe had been his best friend. He knew from the stories told constantly and the. Clan gossip. He understood where Sandstorm was though she may not realize it so he looked up at her with sympathy before kindly asking if she wanted something to eat.

Sandstorm rejected, but Greystripe asked for something small like a mouse. He went back out and grabbed Purdy a nice Chaffinch and a small mouse for Greystripe. After they ate and their fur was tick-free he went into the nursery to see Leafpool and Jayfeather grooming three kits. One was a small vocal creamy she cat. There was a dark brown tom with a cream colored underbelly. The last was one that seemed like a small Poppyfrost. Lightpaw felt a content purr rise from his throat and Leafpool turned around to see him kindly greeting him and asking Poppyfrost if he could see the kits. Poppy frost was exhausted and agreed without much thought wanting to take it easy for a few days. Berrynose was already in there with a warm look on his face. As he saw Lightpaw he cast a suspicious look before nodding at him consenting in Poppyfrost's decision.

Lightpaw thanked him and looked at the three small kits. A grin curled his lips as he was complimenting the kits and Poppyfrost. "Congradulations."

Jayfeather had a blank expression. Or at least Lightpaw couldn't seem to crack what Jayfeather was thinking. Shockingly one opened their eyes.

Lightpaw gasped. They were Allyson's. The small cream colored she cat was a reincarnation of Allyson. She had finally come back to him. He knew that he couldn't fall in love with her until the kits was much older, because it would be VERY wrong.

A new part opened up in him though. One he never thought even existed anymore. Hope.

Dovewing walked in and congratulated Poppyfrost gently grooming her before signaling Lightpaw away from the nursery to train.

Dovewing stopped halfway and looked at him jealousy in her eyes noticing the apprentice had way more power than she ever had. Lightpaw shrugged it off knowing that she liked him in the end, "You may not believe me Dovewing, but one,of those kits is the second life of my mate."

Dovewing almost died of laughter thinking of this young apprentice having a lover, but such things weren't impossible. She thought of Cinderheart though she had been released of it...this kit wouldn't even remember him, so what he had to convince her to fall in love with him again. Dovewing thought this whole thing was absolutely absurd and signaled him to keep going. He was very much advanced for his age so fighting training barely to sunhigh which wasn't hard at all considering that they got here not that long before. He already mastered one of the hardest moves however the apprentice was shocked when he struggled in hunting.

Every time he finally found a mouse and would sneak the wind seemed to change direction and send his scent to the mouse and chase it away. Dovewing finally gave up an this and worked on his tracking skills already an expert at this just trying to take advantage of his advanced knowledge and capability to learn fast. He easily could tell her the exact date of when the badger had last been there and Dovewing was mind blown to figure out what all that meant and he was right. When they were no longer training like this he would have to teach her.

When they got back to camp instantly Dovewing ran right into the entrance yowling. He tried to pick up the scent driving her crazy. He only picked up one scent. One scent he knew led to kit death. One scent that may separate Allyson from him again. He then bounded into camp to face the russet colored beast.

A fox.

**Is it sad that all I want to put here is "what does the fox say?" Sorry. I actually got burnt out on that song, but it felt like it would be funny. Anyway I will try to keep the A/N's here short so, Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


End file.
